


Tingle and Burn

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Figging, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint will never deny being a sensualist and something has definitely piqued his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingle and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ, prompt: food.

Phil had made him talk about it when he brought up the next thing on his list. Not that it was something that was really out there, especially for them but just to see what the context was. Clint had smiled and told him, very simply he was curious. He wanted to know what it would feel like and there was no one he’d trust more to do this with him than Phil. “Okay.” He’d finally smiled and kissed Clint softly. “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll do it.”

And that was how Clint found himself sitting in Phil’s kitchen, running the blade of a knife over a finger of ginger to get it in just the right shape for his fantasy. He was just carving the small groove near the base when the door opened.

Phil came into view, sniffing softly and looking mildly confused until he saw Clint. “Ah. All set?”

Clint nodded. “If you are.”

“Mhmm.” Phil leaned in, pressing a kiss to Clint’s lips and taking the ginger from him. “Color code. Green is good, yellow is slow down, red means stop. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Go get undressed.” Phil playfully smacked Clint’s ass as he moved toward the bedroom and got out of the jeans and t-shirt he’d worn to the grocery store and to the apartment. He lay down on his stomach, pulling one of the pillows down and using it to prop up his hips. Then he waited. 

Phil was the picture of patience, no doubt. Part of him loved to keep Clint waiting until he got jittery and then until he was calm again. That was when Phil’s hand touched the small of his back. Clint voice came out quietly even as he lifted up into the touch. “Phil…”

“Ready?”

Clint nodded frantically, moaning as Phil’s finger found his ass and gently massaged the ring of muscle. He was completely relaxed and thoughtlessly rutting against the pillow when the cool, wet ginger touched his hole and slowly slid in. It was odd at first, not completely different from a small plug but it got warmer and tingled. “Oooh. Wow.” He let out a small laugh and Phil’s hand settled again on the small of his back.

“Good?”

“Yeah…” He gasped as the intensity grew. “Yeah…”

“Clench around it.” Phil leaned in, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks and Clint obeyed, crying out as the intensity grew. “Color?”

“Green. D-definitely green.” He groaned and squirmed a little. The small laugh that left Phil was worth it. “It’s… oh god, it’s really intense…”

“Good intense?”

“I…” he shook a little and moaned, clenching reflexively around the root and crying out as the burning seemed to go deeper. “Yeah… yeah just…” He gasped and nodded his head, words weren’t coming out right anymore and thinking past the burn was getting hard. “How long?”

“Eleven minutes or so. Most of what I read said it usually lasted around twenty minutes.”

“I wanna keep going… I want--" His spine bowed. “I wanna try.”

“Okay. You’re doing so well.” Phil leaned in, kissing just above the crack of his ass. Clint’s hips seemed to move on their own accord. He was so hard, so ready and the tingly heat that seemed to be everywhere inside him was almost enough to make him come. Almost, but not quite. “Mm. I wonder what you’d taste like after this.”

“Oh God… Phil…” He whined, rutting against the pillow. “Please…”

“Five more minutes. You can do five more minutes, right?”

Clint nodded, gasping and trying to control the deep need to just rub himself off on the pillow and end it all. But the thought of Phil’s tongue chasing the taste of the ginger… he needed to know what that was going to feel like. Whatever part of his brain was still worked needed to know.

It took every ounce of self control, not to rut against the pillow. He gave up trying to keep the whines and moans and mewls from leaving his lips for the last five minutes and he clenched every so often, trying to prolong the tingling burn that was starting to level out. Phil’s hand rubbed slow circles over his back as he gripped the base of the root. “Shh. Relax for me.” 

Clint took a few deep breaths, willing himself to let go and moaning as Phil twisted it as he pulled it out. The feeling began to fade too quickly and he whined softly. “Phil…” he arched his back, presenting himself again.

Phil chuckled, a small smile crossing his face that Clint could feel against his skin. “I’ve got you.” A moment later, the burn that had lingered on the tight ring of muscle disappeared, soothed by the warm, wet press of Phil’s tongue.

Clint cried out again, his body pulling tight as he finally let go and came. He didn’t remember rolling over, but as Phil kissed him, he could taste the faint hint of ginger. He smiled. They were definitely going to try this again.


End file.
